Too late now
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: Everyone despised him. Even when he would be condemned, it doesn't stop. He couldn't understand he wasn't the only one. Spoilers for Judge! Bear Guy x Kazuyuki. Shonen ai.


**Judge **

**Hi there! It's my first fanfiction about the manga **_**Judge**_**. I know there isn't community for this manga so I posted here. It's just an oneshot about Kazu (lust male) and the bear guy Nobuyuki (sloth) during the first judgment in the manga. Rather shonen-ai. Hope you enjoy!**

"That someone brings this fucking bear here!" Ryuhei cried out.

Everyone was sat in the piece and was waiting for the sound. Since they were here, they must choose someone to judge for his sin, sacrificing him in the process in order to keep just four people alive. However, everyone was here but the bear guy who was locked himself in his room, apparently too scared by his own situation. The horse guy named Ryuhei began to lose it and cried out:

"I will bring him here! He will condemn all of us! He just had one hour left."

Ryuhei stood up and left the room. Hiro and Kazu glanced at each other, rather worried by this behavior. A few moments later, everyone heard a loud sound coming from corridors. Then the horse guy came back.

"So?" The lion guy named Hayato waited for a response.

"So he doesn't want to come out!" Ryuhei became irritated. "He told me that he will bring everyone to hell with him."

"So why did you come back alone after all he said?" The lust female Asami sighed.

"I couldn't! The door was locked in from inside!"

"I will go." Kazu stood up and left the room.

In his room, Nobuyuki stood here alone, cowered. His nightmares haunted him. Tonight, he remembered some memories which he kept in mind for so long. The day where he killed his own mother in stabbing her…

"_The neighbor kid is placed 50__th__. She asked me happily "Will you go to the next parent meeting?" Of course I can't."_

He remembered it very well her last words.

"_I was really embarrassed."_

Her eyes…they were full of disdain and contempt toward him.

It was something he couldn't bear.

He looked down. He didn't know how to feel now. He was full of regret, fear and hatred at the same time. The others will surely vote for him. So he would be killed…

It would be so simple…He didn't have family friends or school anyway. Nobody will miss him.

Then…he killed his mother. How could he live like that?

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. Then a soft voice of male talked to him:

"My name is Asai Kazuyuki. Even if you will not coming out, can you listen to me?"

It was the boy who wore the cat mask. He didn't talk to him before. Kazuyuki stayed in front of the door, peaceful.

"Do you want to know my sin?"

Nobuyuki looked up. It was surely a trap to make him coming out! He caught a brick next to him, ready to attack the boy who was outside.

"I had a rich family and a lot of friends you know. I could have everything I wanted. I'm sure it wasn't your case, was it?"

"Are you playing with me?"

He would kill him right now. He provoked him, just how this horse guy did. However, his voice became softer.

"However, I realized something which made me lose everything."

"…"

"I can't…fall in love with a girl."

Nobuyuki stopped, not really sure what to do anymore. He let him go on.

"So. My parents kicked me out of my family and I found a place where nobody knows."

_Just like his mother…Her mother despised him too._

_He also found a place to hide himself until now. He thought nobody will search for him._

"But…when I will come out…You will vote for me."

He knows it very well.

"We…found an idea…which could save everyone and prevent us from a judge."

_So…he will be saved?_

"If what you said is fake…I will pull you to hell with me!" The bear warned him before to open the door.

However…The plan was everyone must vote for themselves. Nobody could be condemned.

However…he couldn't.

"_You won't be killed like that, huh?"_

This horse guy looked him like that again.

He has her eyes….

Later, this boy named Kazuyuki came in his room and found him sat against the wall.

"So…You're here."

"…"

He didn't answer. Although Kazuyuki seemed sympathetic toward him, he was sure deep down he despised him.

It was always like that.

"Can you let me ask you something?"

"…"

"What's your name?"

"…"

Nobuyuki didn't answer him. He was too afraid to tell it and to be recognized. If he said it, Kazuyuki's sympathy will turn in contempt. He defended him when the horse was about to hit him and reassured him while he was about to vote.

He didn't find someone in this situation who treated him like he did.

"I know everything is difficult for everyone…It can't be helped. Nevertheless, if we help each other, we could be saved."

"…Why?"

Kazuyuki stayed surprised. Nobuyuki stood up finally and asked him.

"Why…are you so determined to save everyone?"

"…"

"Why are you so nice toward me?"

Kazuyuki answered. "Because I know how it's like…to be afraid of being criticized by anyone."

"…" Nobuyuki didn't answer. He knew that he didn't deserve his kindness.

But…he couldn't help it. He was afraid.

Kazuyuki came closer to him. And much to Nobuyuki's surprise, Kazuyuki pressed his lips against his.

He didn't understand right now. But he noticed something…

Nobody kissed him until now. He made girls running away from him…Even his own mother never kissed him as a child.

This boy was the first.

Kazuyuki kissed him during two minutes before to go away from him. He sighed. "Trust me. I know how you feel. We're the same."

Nobuyuki stared at him. Kazu nodded before to leave the room calmly.

When he was sure to be alone, he muttered:

"I know it…I'm not the only one."

But...nothing could be helped to him now.

_Because it was too late now._


End file.
